


Darling

by MadamKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKitten/pseuds/MadamKitten
Summary: Written along with the amazing Kalilje! ❤️When first year, Kendra Lestrange first meets Theodore Nott she feels nothing but hatred for the handsome wizard. As the years go by will she come to love him, or will her hatred only grow? After all, he could be a good man, right? Someone that good looking couldn’t be all bad...





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to our brand new fic; Darling.   
> A few trigger warnings you should be aware of, because we won’t be posting these in the start of the chapters. This is your final warning. This story is dark. For mature readers only.   
> Triggers: Torture, death included major character death, dark and adult themes and situations, rape/non-con scenes, Emotional abuse, child abuse (nothing to hard to read), violence and underage sexual situations. 
> 
> If more triggers should appear as we write this story, know that we will mention it before the start of a chapter. Otherwise, please assume that any of the above stated triggers could potentially appear in any, or all of the chapters.

Chapter 1

 

“Kendra Lestrange!” came the booming voice from headmaster Dumbledore. Kendra stood trembling beside her twin brother Rabastan Lestrange, she was nervous over where the hat would place her. She quickly looked over towards the Slytherin table, and managed to catch her older brothers eye. Rodolphus Lestrange gave her one of his rare smiles, the ones he only ever gave to her. Kendra smiled, feeling a bit more confident. She gave her twin brothers hand a squeeze, and confidently walked up onto the podium to have the large, ratty old hat placed upon her head and decide her future.

 _  
“Another Lestrange..hmm.. and a girl! It’s been a very long time since there was a Lestrange daughter here at Hogwarts_.” the old hat said.

  
“I am the first girl born in hundreds of years, at least that is what my father tells me.” Kendra thought.

  
“ _You are very cunning and have great potential, I think you are going to be a great witch.”_

  
“Thank you.” Kendra said and smiled.

  
_“I know just where to put you_... SLYTHERIN!”

  
Kendra smiled with relief when she heard the hat, and quickly rushed down to her big brother who was cheering with his best friend Antonin Dolohov. Kendra sat down beside her brother and he gave her a quick hug.

  
“I knew you would be a Slytherin!” Rodolphus said and ruffled her hair.

  
“Oh, Rod! Please don’t do that!” Kendra said as a blush crept up her face, trying to be stern but failed when she looked at her brother.

  
“Sorry, but you’ll always be my little baby sister.” Rodolphus grinned.

  
“Hey, it’s Rabastans turn now! Pay attention!” Antonin said and smacked Rodolphus over the head. Kendra grinned and looked at the Russian Wizard. She had always liked Antonin, he had always been kind to her. Antonin looked at her, gave her a small smile and looked up, the same moment that the hat called Slytherin.

  
Rabastan was grinning smugly all the way down to his siblings.

  
“I was sure you would end in Hufflepuff.” Kendra teased.

  
“In your dreams little sis! No way would a Lestrange be a Hufflepuff!” Rabastan laughed.

  
“I think father will be pleased to know that all of his children have been sorted into Slytherin.” Rodolphus said.

  
“I am sure your father would have had a heart attack if one of his children would have been put in Hufflepuff, or Merlin forbid it, Gryffindor.” Lucius Malfoy drawled. The blond aristocat sat beside Antonin, looking at Kendra and Rabastan with narrowed eyes.

  
“Lucius pull that broomstick out of your ass and knock it off! Behave in front of my sister.” Rodolphus grinned and looked sternly at Lucius, Antonin started to chuckle almost choking when he tried to drink at the same time. They were in fourth year together, and Lucius could be a bit of a spoiled wizard at times. Kendra liked him though, he acted spoiled and walked around with his nose in the air, looking down at those he thought weaker than him. But Kendra knew him, he wasn’t like that around her. He loved her like she was his own sister. And when he gave her a wink, she knew that there were no hard feelings.

  
“Look! It’s Blacks youngest girl now. All of the Blacks are Slytherins.” Lucius said and looked as the tiny Narcissa Black, slow started walking up the stairs. Her sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix Black already sat at the Slytherin table. Bellatrix was in her third year and Andromeda in her second.

  
“SLYTHERIN!” the hat boomed out and Lucius exhaled a sigh loudly.

  
“Were you nervous?” Rodolphus asked Lucius, looking him straight in the eyes.

  
“No, of course not!” Lucius said with a small blush on his cheeks.

  
“Hahaha, you were nervous she would end up in another house?” Rodolphus laughed.

  
“Yes, alright! I was nervous, now please lower your voice, she is coming.” Lucius hissed as Narcissa joined Kendra.

  
“I am so happy that you got into this house too Cissy. I would have been lost without you!” Kendra said and hugged the blonde witch.

  
“I am so happy that you are here as well Kendra. Now I already have a friend here.” Narcissa grinned.

  
“You have more than one friend here Cissy.” Andromeda said from down the table.

  
“I know, but now I have one I can study with, and walk around with, from the same year as me. We should make sure our beds are next to each other in our dorm!” Narcissa said and smiled.

  
Kendra smiled and looked across the table. She caught Antonins darks eyes, looking at her. He gave her a wink, which made Kendra blush a deep shade of red.

  
“Are you alright Kendra? You look flushed.” Rodolphus asked concerned.

  
“I am fine, it’s just a bit hot in here, isn’t it?” Kendra said with a nervous chuckle.

  
Antonin smirked at her, but didn’t say a word, which Kendra was very happy for.

  
“Oh look! It’s my cousins turn now.” Narcissa said excited and looked up as Sirius Black made his way towards the hat.

  
He sat there for a long time before the hat shouted.

  
“GRYFFINDOR!”

  
Everyone in the entire hall grew silent. Not a single sound could be heard. You could hear a pin drop.

  
“Oh my, please tell me that that was a mistake!” Narcissa said shaking her head slightly.

  
“Oh my, aunt Walburga is going to kill him!” Bellatrix laughed out loud.

  
“Bella this is not funny! Blacks have always been in Slytherin! You know this!” Andromeda hissed.

  
“Apparently not that Black!” Antonin grinned, trying to hide his amusement behind his cup.

  
“Oh, this is so not good!” Narcissa said and put her head in her hands.

  
“I am sure it’s not going to change anything, except that they’ll probably kill him and we have to attend a funeral during our first vacation.” Kendra said and couldn’t help herself when she started to laugh.

  
“Kendra, behave!” Rodolphus scolded.

  
“Sorry brother, but it’s just so funny! Think about it, Aunt Walburga will be so angry! I bet he gets a howler when she finds out!” Kendra laughed, her laughter sounded so pure and Rodolphus couldn’t help but laugh with her.

  
“I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation between Walburga and Sirius.” Rabastan grinned.

  
“I am sure that everyone will hear that conversation tomorrow during mail time.” Kendra smirked.

 

Later that evening, Kendra sat in her new dorm room that she would live in for the next seven years. She had trouble sleeping, she missed her room at home and her father. Kendra had always had a close relationship with her father and she adored him. Giving up on getting any sleep at the time, she took her robe over her nightgown and walked to the common room. The common room was dark at this hour, so deep in the dungeons. From the large, ornate windows you could see out into the black lake, and occasionally a fish swam by. There were black and green sofas scattered all around the room and a large fire was roaring in the fireplace. Kendra walked over to the fireplace to get warm, when she spotted someone was already there.

  
“Couldn't sleep?” Antonin Dolohov asked when he looked at her.

  
Kendra smiled, she had always liked the russian wizard. “No, I miss my father and my own room. It's weird to share a room with other girls when I’m used to having my own room back home.” Kendra answered and sat down beside Antonin. She started to shiver a bit, and was startled when Antonin put his robe around her shoulders.

  
“Thank you.” Kendra said and smiled at the wizard.

  
“Don't worry, mishka. You’ll get used to it.” Antonin said.

  
“How long did it take you to get used to it?” Kendra asked blushing. She loved when Antonin would talk in his native language and he always called her some form of endearment.

  
“I am still getting used to sleeping in the same room as your brother, he snores. He really should learn some silence spells so the rest of us can sleep in peace!” Antonin grinned.

  
Kendra couldn't help but let out a laugh.

  
“Don't let my brother hear you say that, he will do anything to get you to shut up about it.” Kendra said.

  
“Don't worry, I can take care of your brother. I have known him for my entire life and spent the last couple of years in the same dorm with him. I know a thing or two he wouldn’t want anyone to know.” Antonin winked.

  
“I don't suppose you will tell me?” Kendra asked.

  
They both heard the door to the common room open, and a young man stumbled inside. Antonin looked like he wanted to kill the student.

  
“Maybe one day, mishka. You should go to bed, the classes start tomorrow, and you wouldn’t want to miss breakfast.” Antonin said as he gently ordered her to bed.

  
“Oh, don't stop on my account.” the student said with a big grin on his face. He walked over to Kendra and Antonin.

  
“Go away Nott, I am not in the mood to listen to you.” Antonin growled.

  
“Who’s your little lady friend?” Theodore Nott asked as he look hungrily at Kendra, his eyes taking over her small form.

  
“Mind your own business Nott and let her be!” Antonin hissed.

  
“Oh, come on Dolohov! We can share her if you like.” Theodore said, chuckling.

  
“Kendra, go to your dorm.” Antonin ordered.  
Kendra started to unfast the robe she got from Antonin, when his hands covered her own.

  
“Keep it.” he said and fastned it around her shoulders again, making sure Theodore couldn't see anything.

  
“Thank you Tonin, sleep well.” Kendra whispered and kissed his cheek before she retreated to her dorm in a hurry. She didn't like the look on the older boys face. She hurried over to her bed after she closed the door to her sleeping dorm. She pulled the covers from her bed and laid down.

  
She fell asleep with Antonins robe around her.

 

The next morning Kendra awoke, when Narcissa was shaking her.

  
“Wake up Kendra!” Narcissa said as she gently shook her awake.

  
“Im up! Cissy, I’m up!” Kendra yawned, rubbing her eyes.

  
“Whose robe is that?” Cissy asked, smirking slightly.

  
“Oh, it's Antonins. He gave it to me last night.” Kendra said blushing.

  
“Antonins!” Narcissa loudly said.

  
“Shhh, you don't have to say it out loud!” Kendra hissed. “Why did he give you his robe?” Narcissa asked as she sat on Kendras bed.

  
“I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the common room. Antonin was there and he gave me his robe when I was cold. I just had to keep it when this creepy boy came stumbling inside. He was a real creep Cissy.” Kendra said shaking slightly.

  
“Who was it?” Narcissa asked.

  
“I think Antonin called him Nott?” Kendra said.

  
“Oh no! That's Theodore Nott! He is a creep! He and all his family. He has been trying to get inside Bellatrixs knickers for so long!” Narcissa said.

  
“Good luck with that! He will never get Bellatrix to do that!” Kendra laughed.

  
“He has been trying for so long now. You know, Andromeda warned me about him. He has been trying to get with every girl at Hogwarts. Even first years! He is such a creep.” Narcissa shuttered.

  
“I know. He even asked Antonin if he would share me with him. Who does that?” Kendra said quietly.

  
“Don't ever let him get you alone Kendra. I’m serious, he doesn’t take no for an answer.” Narcissa said.

  
“You too. Now, let's get down and get some breakfast. I’m starving!” Kendra said as she quickly got her school uniform on.

  
They ran down to the great hall where they met with Rabastan and a black haired boy with a crooked nose.

  
“Severus, this is my sister that I told you about. Kendra, this is Severus Snape, we share a dorm together.” Rabastan said and introduced Kendra to the boy.

  
“Nice to meet you Severus, this is my friend Narcissa Black.” Kendra said and introduced them.

  
“Pleasure to meet you.” Severus said.

  
They sat down at the table, in the same moment as Rodolphus entered with Antonin and Lucius.

  
“Did you sleep well Kendra?” Rodolphus asked as he kissed Kendras forehead.

  
“Yes, thank you.” Kendra smiled. She locked eyes with Antonin and gave him a small smile.  
Kendra looked up and saw dozens of owls flying in with the mail and what people now would have forgotten from home. She looked at the large barn owl that had landed in front of her. It was her father's owl. She took the letter addressed to her and gave the owl some bacon, before it flew over to Rodolphus and sat on his shoulder.

  
“Oh Merlin! Look! Sirius got himself a howler!” Rabastan yelled and started laughing.

  
“Oh no, it’s too early in the morning to hear Walburga scream.” Bellatrix groaned.

  
They all looked over at the pale Sirius Black as he took the howler from the owl.

  
“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU TO SULLY THE NOBLE HOUSE OF THE BLACK FAMILY! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! BLACKS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN IN SLYTHERIN! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME YOU FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD!” the shrill screams from Walburga Black yelled out.

  
Kendra couldn't help it, she started to laugh and soon everyone at the Slytherin table started to laugh as well. Sirius looked like he wanted the floor to eat him just to disappear.  
When they finished eating, they all got up to go to their first classes. Kendra felt more excited now and was sure she would love it here.

 

  
Christmas

 

  
Kendra and her brothers had been home for a couple of days now, she stood in her own room at Lestrange Manor, preparing for her father's annual christmas dinner. They were expecting the Malfoys, Blacks and Dolohovs to join them this year.

  
Kendra was excited, she had bought a present for Antonin and she was really hoping that he would like it. She was happy that she knew the russian wizard. He had protected her against Nott several times, and Kendra was extremely grateful. She looked out her window and saw the first guest arrive. She quickly grabbed the present for Antonin and hurried down the stairs. Her father stood by the door, greeting the guest.

  
“It’s a pleasure to see you again Vladimir, it has been far to long since we last had an opportunity to talk.” her father said as he greeted Vladimir Dolohov.

  
“It's good to be here my friend, we thank you for the invitation.” Vladimir said.

  
“Hello Mr. Dolohov, Antonin.” Kendra greeted.

  
“My you get more and more beautiful every time I see you Miss Lestrange. Antonin has been talking about you.” Vladimir said.

  
“Thank you father, not embarrassing at all.” Antonin growled.

  
“Kendra darling, why don't you take Antonin with you?” her father Reginald said.

  
“Come Tonin.” Kendra said smiling as she took the wizards hand and started to drag him after her. She could hear her father and Vladimir chuckle as she dragged Antonin with her.

  
“Easy mishka. You don't have to drag me, I’ll follow you anywhere.” Antonin said.

  
“Sorry.” Kendra said, dropping his hand, and feeling embarrassed by her behavior. She was startled when she felt Antonin taking her hand in his, before he put something in it.

  
“Happy Christmas Kendra.” Antonin said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
Kendra opened her hand which he had just kissed and saw a small pouch. She carefully opened it, and saw a gorgeous pearl necklace with a fabergé egg hanging from the center.

  
“Oh Antonin, it’s beautiful!” Kendra said in awe and touched the purple fabergé egg.

  
“It was my mother's.” Antonin said quietly.

  
“Oh, I can't accept that Tonin, it’s to much!” Kendra said as she tried to hand the necklace back to Antonin.

  
“I want you to have it Kendra. It’s charmed, my mother got it from my father, and he made sure that there were many protective charms and spells on it. It can help to protect you when I am not around.” Antonin said as he took it and fastened it around her neck.

  
“Thank you Antonin. It’s beautiful.” Kendra said as she turned around and hugged him around his waist. She felt him stiffen a bit before his arms enveloped her in a tight hug.

  
“You are welcome mishka.” he said.

  
“Oh I have a gift for you too!” Kendra exclaimed and handed him the gift.

  
“What is it?” Antonin asked with a huge grin on his face. “Open it and find out.” Kendra urged and crossed her fingers, hoping Antonin would like the gift.

  
He quickly tore the paper apart and revealed an old book.

  
“Kendra, this must have cost a fortune. You shouldn't have done this.” Antonin said in awe as he opened the book carefully. It was a old and rare charm book that he had been searching for, he had heard that it contained a few lost charms that could come in handy.

  
“I know how much you love charms and when I saw this I knew that you would love it and put it in good use! Besides, I overheard you asking the librarian at school if it was in the restricted section.” Kendra said with a shrug and blushed a bit.

  
“Thank you Kendra.” Antonin said and kissed her forehead.

  
“You are very welcome. Come let's get inside, I am sure that Walburga has arrived with Sirius, if he is still alive by now.” Kendra grinned.

  
“Well, I didn't get an invitation to the funeral so he must be alive. Besides, he’s the heir, she can’t just kill him off without permission.” Antonin grinned.

  
They entered and saw that Sirius was indeed still alive, trying to get away from his mother.  
“Should we help him?” Kendra asked looking at Antonin.

  
“Nah, he can handle himself. Come, let's find your brothers.” Antonin said as he took her hand and dragged her over to where Rodolphus and Lucius stood with Rabastan and the Black sisters.

  
Kendra had fun with her friends and brothers, she danced and talked and enjoyed herself.  
She was currently dancing with her father, Reginald.

  
“Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet girl?” Reginald asked as he twirled her around on the dance floor.

  
“Yes father, it has been so fun. I’m happy you invited my friends.” Kendra exclaimed.

  
“That’s a pretty necklace you got.” Reginald said.

  
“Antonin gave it to me. It was his mother's.” Kendra said with a blush on her cheeks.

  
“Antonin is a fine young man Kendra.” Reginald said as the song ended.

  
“I know, I like him. He has always been sweet and kind towards me.” Kendra said and smiled.

  
She went with her father to get something to drink.

  
“I love you Kendra. Happy Christmas, my dear.” her father said as he kissed her forehead.

  
“I love you too father.” Kendra said and smiled at him. They didn't notice the man approaching them.

  
“There you are Reginald! I have been looking for you!” the man said.

  
“Cantankerus, it sure has been a while. How are you, old friend?” Reginald said.

  
Kendra turned around and saw the boy who had followed her around at school. Antonin had tried his best to keep Theodore away from her. She stood frozen and tried not to let her fear show for the man.

  
“I have been well my friend. Is this your lovely daughter? My, my, you sure do look like your mother, my son Theodore has told me a lot about you.” Cantankerus said as he kissed Kendra's hand.

  
“Thank you, Mr. Nott.” Kendra said and wiped her hand in her robe.

  
“Why don't you two go out and dance around a bit? Then I can talk business with your father, my dear.” Cantankerus said as he pushed Theodore towards Kendra. Theodore smirked and bowed slightly before he took Kendras hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

  
Theodore took a hold on Kendras hand and pulled her to him so he could hold her on her waist and press her against his body. Kendra tried not to shudder.

  
“I have wanted, for quite some time now to get you to myself, but you always seem to avoid me or be around that russian wizard. Now why is that?” Theodore said as he held her close.

  
“I am not sure what you mean. I haven't been avoiding any one.” Kendra said and tried to catch her brother's eye or Antonins.

  
“Darling, you might as well give in. I know that you want me, I can see it in your eyes.” Theodore whispered in her ear. Kendra couldn't stop the shiver, she felt like someone had poured cold water down her back.

  
“I don't know what you are talking about, I haven't done anything.” Kendra said and tried to get out of his hard grip.

   
“Don't deny it, Darling! My father is over there, talking with your father about a marriage contract between the two of us. I would love for you to be the next Mrs. Nott. My father will ensure that it’s done.” Theodore said.

  
Kendra started to get scared. She had a bad feeling about this, but luckily she was saved, when Rodolphus appeared beside her.

  
“Mind if I cut in? I have been waiting for a chance to dance with my sister.” Rodolphus said and grabbed Kendras hand. He didn't seem to hear Theodore complain or anything.

  
“Thanks Rod! I don't like him. He is really creepy and he kept on touching me.” Kendra said and hide her head on her brothers chest.

  
“Don't worry little sister, I got you now.” Rodolphus assured her, as he patted her gently on the back. She looked at her big brother with a huge smile.

  
When the dance ended, she went over to her father who was standing and talking with Vladimir. She was just about to say something when she heard her father.

  
“Cantankerus wants to have a marriage contract between his son, Theodore and Kendra.” Reginald said.

  
“I don't like that boy. Never have. The way he looks and acts around girl's is not something I would put my daughter through if I had one. He has a reputation, I don’t like it.” Vladimir said.

  
“I also turned down the offer, I don't plan on writing any contracts at the moment. I have finally gotten the contract sorted between Rodolphus and the oldest Black daughter. They have fancied each other for a while now, or so Rabastan says. There’s no rush to have all of my children betrothed right away. She’s only a first year after all.” Reginald said and looked out at Rodolphus who were dancing around with Bellatrix Black. It looked like he was whispering something to her, because soon after she was laughing with him. Kendra knew Rodolphus liked Bellatrix a lot.

  
“Kendra will never marry Theodore Nott, not as long as I live.” she heard her father say. Kendra was so happy to hear that, that she ran over and hugged her father. He looked surprisingly down at her.

  
“I love you father.” Kendra said as her father arms went around his daughter.

  
“I love you to Kendra.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

 

Kendra woke with a jolt. It was pouring raining outside, and the loud, rattling thunder had woken her. That, and that terrible dream. Kendra had been having nightmares about Theodore Nott lately. In this particular nightmare, he had cornered her in the library and had been running his hands all over her body. Kendra felt dirty and she tried to brush her hands over her arms to get the feeling of his away. But it didn't help. She was close to crying, when she decided to find her father. Kendra knew that her father had important visitors this evening, he had told her to stay in her room until morning and not to disturb him, but she really needed her father. Kendra pulled on a dark green robe over her nightgown and went out to find her father. 

She knew he would most likely be in his study, and she hoped that the visitors were long gone. 

Kendra opened the door and look inside, where she saw her father talking with someone. She was just about to close the door, when the person her father was talking to saw her. He said something to Reginald who looked up and caught Kendras eyes. 

“Kendra! I thought I told you to stay in your room! What are you doing up at this hour?” Reginald scolded. 

“I’m so sorry father.” Kendra whispered with a trembling voice, and tears in her eyes. She hated when she got reprimanded by her father. She was just about to close the door when the other person spoke. 

“Come here young lady.” she heard a man say. Kendra looked at her father who nodded and she silently crept inside. The figure was sitting opposite her father. 

“What is your name sweet girl?” the man asked smiling at her. He was rather handsome and Kendra could feel his magic. He was very powerful. 

“Kendra Lestrange, sir.” Kendra whispered and looked down at her hands. She folded them in front of her and held her robe closed as best she could. 

“My name is Tom Riddle, but you may only call me that when it is just you and I. When others are around you must greet me with My Lord or Lord Voldemort. Can you remember that.” the man said. 

“Yes. Thank you, sir.” Kendra said and smiled. 

“What are you doing up at this hour Kendra? You should have gone to bed hours ago.” Reginald asked again more softly. 

“I did go to bed, father. I had a nightmare.” Kendra said and shuddered when she remember the dream. 

“Look at me Miss Lestrange.” Tom said and Kendra did. She didn't understand why the man looked her in the eyes so intensely. 

“Hmm interesting. You didn't tell me your daughter was a natural Occlumens. Most interesting indeed.” Tom said looking at Reginald. 

“I didn't know, My Lord.” Reginald said surprised. 

“Is that bad? Is something wrong with me? Father?” Kendra asked horrified. 

“Not at all Kendra, it was just an unexpected surprise, is all. Nothing to be worried about.” Reginald said and sat down. Kendra walked over to him. 

“Do you know what a Occlumens is?” Tom asked. 

Kendra was lifted onto the desk in the middle of the two men. 

“No, is it bad? I don’t want something bad.” Kendra asked and looked from Tom to her father. 

“As natural Occlumens, you have the ability to keep others from reading your mind. For some people it takes many years to master this skill, but you seem to be a natural at it. I suspect you were born with this gift. I tried reading your mind just before when I looked at you, that is called Legilimens and it is very hard to do. But I couldn't read one thought of you. It was like hitting a wall. Not many are able to keep me from seeing into their minds.” Tom answered. 

“So it’s not bad?” Kendra asked and looked at her father.

“No darling, it’s a very rare gift.” Reginald said. 

“Can I read people's minds too?” Kendra asked and looked at Tom. 

“No, not until you practice that is, it is hard and it will be a long process to learn it. However, I suspect that you will be able to learn that skill should you choose to.” Tom said. 

“Please, can you teach me?” she asked and looked at Tom. 

“Kendra! Behave yourself!” her father scolded. No one asked the Dark Lord about things like that. 

But Tom merely laughed at her, his deep, rich chuckle surprising everyone.

“Perhaps one day I shall. Now though, I think it’s time for you to go to bed. I am quite pleased to have met you this evening, young lady.” Tom said, a gentle smile gracing his handsome face. 

“You can sleep in my bed Kendra, have one of the house elves bring you a glass of warm milk to help you to sleep.” Reginald said as he helped her down from the desk. 

“Thank you father, goodnight Tom.” Kendra said as she walked out. 

Reginald looked at her as she closed the door, shaking his head slightly. 

“Your daughter is very lovely.” Tom said. 

“Thank you, she is most precious to me. Her mother died giving birth to her. We only thought that there was one, but after Rabastan was born, she came. My wife couldn't handle it, it was hard enough for her giving birth to Rabastan.” Reginald said sadly. 

“You daughter is going to be very strong if she is born as a natural Occlumens. Would you consider letting her join me when she is older?” Tom said looking at Reginald. 

“I won't let her fight. That is not her place.” Reginald said. 

“I don't want her to fight either, as a natural Occlumens she could be a very useful spy.” Tom said.

“If she won't have to fight, then that is alright with me.” Reginald said. He knew that the Dark Lord would get things done his way, even when Reginald didn't want to. “Perfect! Well, I have taken enough of your time. I’ll see you around Reginald. This was a rather educational evening, I have a lot to think about.” Tom said as he apparated away. 

Reginald stood for a time and tried to get his mind back on track. He was supposed to take his children to Diagon Alley the next day, but now it would seem as though he would need to cancel. The Dark Lord had a mission for him, and you did not say no to someone like The Dark Lord. 

Reginald sighed and went up to his room. As he entered the master bedroom, Kendra was already lying in the huge bed on her mother's side. Reginald smiled and went over to her and sat down carefully beside her. 

“Are you asleep?” Reginald asked as he petted her hair. “No, I am afraid I’ll have another nightmare if I fall asleep.” Kendra mumbled and looked at her father. 

“Don't worry darling. I am sure that you won't get a nightmare again.” Reginald said. 

“I hope not. Father, are we still going to Diagon Alley tomorrow? You promised I could get a familiar!” Kendra said and smiled. 

“I am afraid that I have to cancel. I have to go somewhere for the next few days.” Reginald said sadly. 

“But you promised…” Kendra said with tears in her eyes. 

“Don't worry sweetheart. Vladimir and Antonin are going to stay here with you until I come back. Vladimir has promised to take you all to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get your school stuff, and you can go and buy yourself any familiar you’d like. Antonin and Rodolphus have promised to go with you as well.” Reginald said and smiled at her. He hated to let her down and he had been looking forward to go with her so she could find her familiar. 

“You will be here to send us to Hogwarts right?” Kendra asked. 

“Of course I will.” Reginald smiled as he stood and kissed her forehead. 

“Sleep, I am going to go tell your brothers that I have to go. I won't be here when you awake, but Vladimir and Antonin are going to be here at breakfast time. Now sleep.” Reginald said. 

“I love you father, be careful.” Kendra said and pulled the covers up around her face. 

“I love you to Kendra.” Reginald said as he flicked his hand turned out the light. 

 

**Next morning**

 

Kendra woke and looked around, hoping her father would still be there. But just as he had said the night before, he was gone. She looked around in his room. 

Kendra has always loved to be in her father's bedroom. It had the huge plush, dark bed that she was lying in, with the silky emerald green linens. There was a small desk in front of the large windows overlooking the lush gardens. The door on the opposite side of the bed, lead to the master bathroom. Kendra loved to relax in the oversized bathtub, she usually did that when her father wasn't home. 

_ Maybe I can take a bath before Vladimir and Antonin gets here?  _

But she didn't get a chance to do it. Her personal house elf Tippi appeared with a quiet poof. 

“Missus Kendra! Why are miss not dressed? Oh! Kendra miss! What will masters Dolohov says of they saw miss Kendra in just her nightgown! No miss Kendra that won't do! Not on Tippy's watch! Gets up! Let’s gets you ready for today!” the small elf said as she started to drag Kendra out of bed. 

“Alright I am coming Tippy.” Kendra laughed.

One hour and a stressed elf later, Kendra was running down the stairs towards the dining room. She had a beige colored dress on and black ballerina flats. Her dark haired was braided (that had hurt because Tippy was in such a rush). Her fabergé necklace was hanging around her neck.

She ran inside and stopped when she saw everyone was already present. They all stood when she entered. And Kendra blushed. 

“Good Morning Kendra, I’m glad you could join us!” Vladimir teased. 

“Sorry, I overslept.” Kendra grinned when she gave Vladimir a kiss on his cheek. She sat down beside Antonin and smiled when he held her chair out and gently pushed the chair in. 

“Thank you.” Kendra said as she started to take some food. 

“My father tells me that you got permission to buy a familiar?” Antonin said as he poured some orange juice for him and Kendra. 

“Yes! And I can't wait! Will you go with me?” Kendra asked as she took a bite of a chocolate scone. 

“Sure! As long as you don't buy a cat.” he said. 

“You don't like cats?” Kendra asked. 

Rodolphus started to laugh. 

“That is because one of the guys from our year has a big brown cat and that cat uses his bed as a litter box.” Rodolphus laughed. 

“Thank you Rod.” Antonin groaned. 

“Well, if I find a cat that I like, I guess I’ll have to buy it.” Kendra grinned. 

“ _ Mishka _ ! Please don't buy a cat! I’ll give you anything you want, just please don't buy a cat!” Antonin pleaded. 

“I can't promise you that I won't. I’m choosing a familiar! It could be a cat, you never know.” Kendra grinned which made Vladimir chuckle. 

“Oh, Tonin my boy!” Vladimir chuckled. 

Soon they were ready to go, they would travel by floo, so they all gathered around the fireplace in Reginald's study. 

“Wait! I forgot something!” Kendra suddenly said as she ran from the room. 

“Antonin, wait for her, will you?” Vladimir asked as he had sent Rabastan off. 

“I’ll wait father.” Antonin said, as he saw his father disappear in the flames. Kendra joined soon after. 

“I forgot the money I have saved.” Kendra said as entered the study looking straight at Antonin. 

“Why are you saving money  _ mishka _ ?” Antonin asked when she walked over to him. 

“Its a birthday gift for my father.” Kendra said and smiled. 

“You wear the necklace still?” Antonin asked when he spotted it around her neck. 

“Every day.” Kendra said and smiled. 

“It suits you. My mother would have liked you a lot.” Antonin almost whispered as he gently traced the fabergé egg. 

They stood in silence for a while before Antonin cleared his throat. 

“We… well… we should… we should get going… the others are probably waiting…” Antonin said awkwardly. 

“Floo together?” Kendra asked. 

“Of course.” Antonin said awkward and stepped inside. Kendra followed and let Antonin take her in his arms before they shouted their destination. 

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and quickly found Vladimir and the others outside. 

“About time you showed up, lovebirds.” Rabastan smirked. 

Kendra blushed and looked down at her feet and Antonin looked anywhere but her. 

“Shut it Rab! You are not funny.” Kendra said as she shoved her brother gently. 

They all went to Gringotts first and took the necessary money they needed before they walked around. When they were almost finished, Kendra dragged Antonin with her to find a familiar. Rabastan has been given the choice, if he wanted a new broom or a familiar, and he had chosen the broom. He wanted to get on the Slytherin Quidditch team this year, and would need a good broom in order to do that. Rodolphus already had his own owl, so now it was Kendras turn to get one. Antonin was groaning when she dragged him after her to the magical shop.

“Calm down, I am right behind you! Damn woman you have some strength!” he complained, chuckling quietly as she dragged him along. 

“Your just trying to waste time so I won’t be able to pick a familiar! I want to find my familiar! Please Tonin! I still need to find that new quill for father too, if you keep pouting and fighting me I won’t have time!” Kendra said. Antonin groaned again but followed her over to the store and held the door for her like a gentleman. 

As soon as they entered Kendra looked around, an excited smile spread across her beautiful face. There was so many familiars making noise and trying to get her attention and she didn't know where to start. 

“Oh Antonin! Isn't that owl beautiful! Look at that, oh! Oh, look there!” Kendra said as she went from one side to the other. 

“Yes! Please hurry  _ mishka _ ! I don't like the way those cats looks at me.” Antonin said as he tried to get away from all the cats. They seemed to like him a lot because they were rubbing themselves up against his legs, purring loudly. 

“You are sure you don't want a familiar for yourself? You appear to have several to choose from.” Kendra teased. 

“Shut up!” Antonin hissed but smiled at her. 

Kendra looked over and saw a huge cat sitting and looking at her. It was the size of a small dog, with huge green eyes and long silky black fur. It sat just looking at her and Kendra was in love! 

“That one! I want that black cat!” Kendra said as she took the large cat in her arms. It started to purr immediately. 

“Don't you want a smaller one? I don't like the way it looks at me.” Antonin said as he backed away from Kendra when she started to walk over to him. 

“Oh Tonin! Look at him! He and I are meant to be! I knew it from the moment I saw him! He’s absolutely perfect.” Kendra said.

“He looks like he wants to kill me. He’s enormous. Are you sure that’s even a cat?” Antonin said. 

“Well, I am going to get him. You can carry all the things I need for him, I am holding him close.” Kendra said as they went to buy the cat. 

“Charge it through the Lestrange account.” Antonin said as he took all the thing she would need and followed after Kendra. 

“You know, I am not an house elf. But I sure feel like one now!” he complained. 

“We still need to get that quill. Come along.” Kendra said with a sing song voice. 

She chuckled a bit to herself when she could hear Antonin curse in Russian. 

  
  


**Hogwarts**

  
  


Kendra couldn't help but be happy now that she was back at Hogwarts once again. She sat at the Slytherin table between her brothers. Narcissa sat opposite Kendra and was telling her all about her holiday. 

“Shh! The sorting is about to take place!” Lucius hissed. 

“For Salazars sake! You usually don't care about the sorting! What's changed?” Rodolphus asked.

“Nothing, I just feel like, as a prefect I need to keep an eye out so I know who the new Slytherins are.” Lucius said.

“I like it, Lucius. It’s sweet of you to look out for the younger students.” Narcissa said sweetly, which made the blonde aristocat blush. 

Rodolphus tried to hide his laughter and Narcissa looked around surprised. 

“Did I say that out loud?” Narcissa whispered across the table to Kendra.

“You sure did!” Kendra grinned. 

“Oh sweet Merlin! Thats was not, I mean I thought I only said it inside my head!” Narcissa hissed and looked at Lucius who smiled fondly at her. That made the blonde witch blush even more. 

“Regulus Black!” Minerva Mcgonagall said. 

“Oh please let him be a Slytherin! I don't want to start the morning tomorrow with aunt Walburgas screaming again! It was hard enough having to be on a holiday with her. That woman.” Bellatrix groaned as she put her head on Rodolphus’s shoulder. 

“SLYTHERIN!” the old hat yelled soon after. Kendra was applauding with the rest of the Slytherins, as the youngest Black son found the table and sat down. 

“Welcome Regulus! I am glad that you don’t take after your brother!” Bellatrix said loud. 

“Thank you, Bella.” Regulus said silently. 

“Where is Antonin?” Kendra asked. She hadn’t seen the wizard since they got to Hogwarts. 

“I am not sure. He said something about a cat last I saw him.” Lucius said and shrugged his shoulders.

Kendra looked at her brother who was trying to hide his smile. 

“Rabastan, do you know where he is?” Kendra asked her twin. 

“Well, I might know.” Rabastan grinned. 

“What did you do?” Rodolphus asked. 

“I didn't do anything! Her cat did!” Rabastan said and pointed at Kendra. 

“My cat hasn't done anything! He’s too sweet to do anything wrong.” Kendra hissed at Rabastan. He just started to smirk which annoyed Kendra. But just as she was about to tell him to sood off, Antonin came walking over to the table. He sat down beside Lucius, and looked at Kendra. 

“I hate your cat!” Antonin said. Rabastan burst out laughing, and Kendra smiled innocently at Antonin. Her cat most definitely didn't care much for the wizard. 

  
  


Late that evening Kendra couldn't sleep again, so she walked down to the common room with her cat Max in row. She found Antonin sitting on the sofa in front of the large fire reading. Her cat hissed and jumped onto Antonins lap, his claws in Antonins leg. 

“ARGH! Get that beast of off me!” Antonin yelled. 

“Max come over here, sweetie.” Kendra said sweetly. The cat looked at her and let its claws sink deeper into Antonins legs before it jumped. He started to curse in Russian again. 

“Sorry! He is just very protective of me. He’s a very good familiar.” Kendra said and sat down beside Antonin. 

“Cats just don't like me. I have no idea why.” He grumbled and started to read again. 

“What are you reading?” Kendra asked and sat closer to the wizards so their shoulders bumped into each other. 

“The book you gave me.” Antonin said, wanting to pull her closer, but the look from the cat made him drop that idea. 

“Is it good? Do you like it?” Kendra asked looking at the book.

“Yes! It’s full of rare charms. And I can't wait to start using them. Some of these will be quite useful.” Antonin said as he sat further back on the couch. He let his arm rest on the back of the couch, which made Kendra creep into his side. 

“Will you tell me about them?” Kendra asked as she snuggled up against him, careful to let Max be beside her. 

“Well there are many different charms, like this here…” Antonin started. 

They talked way into the night, and at some point Antonins arms rested around Kendras shoulder. 

Kendra tried to suppress a yawn, but to no luck. 

“You should go to bed Kendra, it’s late and school starts tomorrow. You should be well rested before your first class. You wouldn’t want to start the year on a poor note.” Antonin said as he let his arm drop from around her shoulders. 

“Thank you for reading to me.” Kendra said as she stretched her legs and took a hold on Max. 

“Good night Antonin.” Kendra said as she kissed his cheek. She was blushing as she ran to her dorm, and didn't see the wizard touching his cheek. 

“Good night  _ mishka. _ ” Antonin said and looked after her. 

  
  


A couple of months went by, and Kendra spent most of her time studying. She read up on Occlumens and Legilimens and discovered that Severus Snape also like to study that, so they tried to practice on each other. She was determined to learn everything she could on her gift. 

She was currently sitting in the library chatting quietly with Regulus and Rabastan. Rabastan had a hard time finding time to study and train for Quidditch. He had gotten a position as a chaser, and he loved it. So, Kendra as his little sister, helped him out with his homework as often she could. 

“Thank Salazar that I have you Kendra! Without you I would not make it through the year. I owe you big time.” Rabastan said as she handed him her notes so he could look and use them for help. 

“You welcome Rab.” Kendra said and smiled. 

“I sometimes wish that my brother wasn't so rebellious as he is, it's a madhouse when we are home.” Regulus said as he finished a potion essay. 

“Narcissa told me about your holiday together, and that Walburga was hard on Sirius.” Kendra said. 

“Hard? Ha! You could say that. They were at each other’s throats the whole damn time. Sirius did all the things he know he isn't allowed to do, just to piss mother off. It was a very long and a very hard holiday. I sometimes wish that he just would stay away. It would be much easier if he wasn’t there.” Regulus sighed. 

“I understand. It must be hard.” Kendra said. 

“What do you think father would have said to us if one of us were sorted into Gryffindor?” Rabastan asked. 

“I think he would have been happy. Mother was not a Slytherin you know. She was a Ravenclaw, so the chances for us to be sorted into another house were high.” Kendra said. 

“Well, lucky for us we Lestranges stick together!” Rabastan grinned and gave Kendra a hug. 

“We always stick together Rab!” Kendra said.

“I am off! Quidditch training begin soon, are you coming Reg?” Rabastan asked. 

“Sure. I’ll see you around Kendra.” Regulus said as he followed after Rabastan. 

Kendra decided that she wanted to get a new book to read before bed, and went to browse the shelves in search of something new. 

She was just about to take a book, when someone caught both of her hands and twirled her around. 

“Nott!” Kendra said horrified. 

“Hello, darling! Missed me?” Theodore Nott said as he pushed Kendra into the shelves. It hurt as he tightened his hold around her hands, pinning her in place. 

“What are you doing here?” Kendra managed to say, she was shaking. 

Theodore started to let his hand down her arms, and Kendra was shaking like a leave. 

“I am onboard with the governors! I was so disappointed to hear that you father wouldn’t agree to a marriage contract. Why is that?” Theodore whispered into her ear while he was smelling her hair. 

“I…. I don't … I don't know.” Kendra said with a trembling voice. 

“If I were you, I would suggest to your father that you want to marry me. You know you want to, darling, and I want you so badly. You belong with me and sooner or later you will be mine.  _ Darling. _ ” Theodore said. He lightly traced his tongue along her neck and kissed her below her ear before he let her go. Kendras legs gave out under her and she fell on the floor. 

“See you around darling, you can't hide for me forever. We will be together, I know it.” Theodore grinned before he walked away from her. Kendra was shaking and scared. She gathered her things and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She ran from the library to the dungeons, and was just about to say the password when the entrance opened. She looked up and saw Rodolphus come out with Antonin in row. 

“Kendra?” Rodolphus said as he saw the tears on her face. Kendra broke down and threw herself at her older brother, hugging him tightly. 

“Kendra? Sister, what is the matter?” Rodolphus said as he tried to comfort her. 

“He is here, Nott. He cornered me in the library and he touched me and kiss me and was whispering things inside my ear. He’s here!” Kendra sobbed. 

“I am going to kill him!” Antonin growled. 

“He said that I belonged to him and that I sooner or later would be with him.” Kendra said. 

“Kendra, you know father would never let you marry him. We will protect you. We stick together all of us. Always have, always will. And I promise you, I will do anything in my power to make sure that you are never going to marry him.” Rodolphus vowed. 

“Thank you Rod! I love you.” Kendra said. 

“I love you to dear sis.” Rodolphus said as he hugged her. Kendra looked up and met Antonins eyes. If looks could kill, Kendra was sure that everyone around them would be dead. He looked at her, never breaking eye contact. Kendra knew she should be afraid from the murderous look in his eye, but she wasn’t. She could never be afraid of Antonin Dolohov. 


End file.
